


Love Is Madness

by Throne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, First Rt Fic, Fluff, Freewood - Freeform, I'm new here, Juggey - Freeform, M/M, Mad King Ryan, Romance, comments are exciting, mad king au, smut in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throne/pseuds/Throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin would have run if he had the chance. No, he never had the chance, because once the Mad King had laid he cold eyes on him, he knew he was done for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Madness

> Love that is not madness is not love.  
>  \- Pedro Calderón de la Barca 

In kingdom where Gavin lived, it had always been the tradition that ten years after the new king had been crowned, He would pick a woman and man of noble birth to become his bride and his personal guard, In that order.

It had normally been a happy celebration, but with the kingdom’s previous king, Geoff, stepping down suspiciously after six years of his reign, it was anything but happy. The new king had changed the kingdom of those past years, murdering innocent people and going to war with allied kingdoms. 

Children started giving him the nickname, **The Mad King** , and somehow, now it was they only name any person left with any sanity would call him. 

“The _Mad_ King,” Gavin said while getting dressed in the clothes that his mother had made him, “He’s finally going to go as far as rape now?”

“Gavin!” His mother screeched, “You better not say things like that, with the royal guards roaming around today.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, why did he need to dress up? It’s not like he was going to get picked anyway. He lived in the poor parts of the kingdom, his family being tailors and carpenters, Gavin was sure that the king wouldn't even take one look at him, nor choose him. 

* * *

“Hey Vav! Looking’ good.” Lindsay teased him. 

Lindsay was also wearing her best clothes but since her family ran the training centre, let’s just say her dress was a little rough around the edges. Gavin just brushed off the teasing after all they had been friends since they were seven, when Lindsay protected him from enemies. Enemies that he made by accident of course. 

“How long now?” Gavin asked looking at the tall clock tower in the middle of kingdom.

“An hour,” Lindsey replied, “Want to go practice shooting?”

Even though he wasn’t good at sewing or repairing furniture and such, Gavin was a surprisingly good shot when it came to archery, hitting the centre of most of the targets at the training fields. Gavin nodded and the pair started making their way towards the training grounds. 

* * *

“What do you mean we can’t enter?” Lindsay questioned the curly haired royal guard.

“King’s orders. Nobody trains today because that would be an advantage,” He answered with a raspy voice, pushing his glasses up his nose and glaring down at the red-haired girl. 

“This is Lindsay Tuggey, daughter of the man who runs this place and probably trained you and all the rest of the palace guards.” Gavin stated angrily, “Now I demand you let her through.” 

“What are you going to do about it? Peasant,” the guard stated again, “Why don’t you stop hiding behind the girl and be a man?”

Lindsay gave Gavin a warning look saying silently, don’t do anything stupid you moron. Gavin chose to ignore it, he stepped forward already slightly towering over the short man.

“Okay, I challenge you to a duel. You pick the challenge,” he stated.

The man smirked, “I accept. Now this is easy, I pick.” He stopped to think, probably, Gavin guessed, about his training behind the tall walls of the castle.

“Archery,” the flavor of the word rolled off the man’s tongue with a hint of uncertainty. Gavin had never been so happy in his life.

* * *

“You are a motherfucking idiot, Gavin,” Lindsay stated, trying to choose a bow for him to use, “Royal guards are trained to protect the king, you’re going to embarrass yourself.”

Gavin bounced on the balls of his feet, it was a habit he did when he was nervous or excited. He looked around the room trying to pick out his favorite bow, it wasn't the best bow the training grounds had, actually quite far from it, but he had used the little building skills to repair it.

“I don’t know! Okay!” Gavin yelled, “I didn't think!”

“You never do,” she replied folding her arms.

There was a knock on the door and Gavin knew it was time, he was really going to regret this.

“Peasant!”

* * *

“Okay, here’s the deal,” Lindsay stated, “if you shoot in the outer ring its five points, the middle ring, its ten points and if you hit the centre, you win.”

“Good luck, Peasant.”

“It’s Gavin,” Gavin replied.

“Michael.”

“Shoot straight, _Michael_ ,” Gavin smiled at his opponent.

Lindsay nodded and moved out of the way of the targets. Michael stepped forward and raised his bow, shooting straight inside the middle ring.

"10 Points! Top that _Gavin_."

Gavin huffed, brushing of his opponent's threats, He stepped forward as well, trying to aim his arrow at the centre. After a few seconds he released the arrow.

He missed, by a long shot. 

"Aww that's too bad," Michael mocked. Gavin couldn't believe he had completely missed the target.

Lindsay looked over at Gavin and gave him a concerned look, which again he chose to ignore. Michael, with a new boost to his ego, stepped forward again raising his bow and preparing to shoot **straight**.

"And another ten for me!" Michael yelled.

Now Gavin was panicking, he needed to hit the target this time or he was fucked.

In the ass.  
  
But yet again he missed the target, Michael had a malicious grin spread across his face.

"Each competitor gets one more shot," Lindsay exclaimed.

Michael stepped back, "Why don't you go first _Gavin_?" he asked, the grin still on his face.

Gavin grunted, aiming the arrow towards to target. He hoped this time he would at least hit it. Gavin pulled back the arrow released it, closing his eyes in the process.

" **BULLSHIT!** " Michael cried, causing Gavin to open his eyes. He couldn't believe what he saw. Gavin had hit the target, but not just the target, no, Gavin had hit the centre, making him the automatic winner

"Gavin!" Lindsay screamed in his ear, bringing him in for a hug, "You did it!"

"That was a great shot," Michael explained, shaking Gavin's hand, "I'm glad I witnessed that."

* * *

Michael wasn't the only one to witness the shot, a dark figure leaned against the stone wall of the castle. A predator like smirk on his face, though he was more interested in the man that performed the shot, then the shot itself.

* * *

"My liege?" Michael asked, knocking gently on the door, "You called for me?"

"Come in Michael."

Nervously Michael entered the throne room, immediately bowing just before the obsidian steps leading up to where the king was sitting. He waited to be told to rise, but the order never came. 

"You have a question, Michael. Ask it."

"Well I was just wondering why you aren't not down in the kingdom, my liege, as you know, the ceremony is about to start." Michael asked, still a bit afraid of the man sitting before him.

"Because there is no need for a ceremony, I have already picked my subjects."

Michael's breath was caught is his throat, already? He knew of his king's methods but he thought, his majesty would at least take a few minutes or more to chose someone to spend the rest of his life with.

"Rise." Michael rose from the ground to face his king. "Michael, as my most trusted ally, I would ask If you would do me the honour of giving my token of marriage to, Gavin Free, son of the kingdom's finest tailor."

Without thinking Michael spoke, "But he's a man, not even of noble birth." Now he was sure that his majesty would either throw him in the dungeons or kill him for speaking out of term. But instead the king's smirk just turned in a creepy wide smile.

"Exactly."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading! I am really slow at updating I'm sorry, this is my first fanfic on ao3!


End file.
